Complicated
by SmartChic
Summary: Bella moves to forks after she gets raped in Pheinox,and as it turns out she gets pregnant, Bella decides to keep the baby. Cullens are vampires. Bella is 8 months pregnant. Hope you like it! Chapter Twelve is up. Sorry it took so long.VERY IMPORTANT AN!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I just want to know if this is a good story idea. If you guys think it is, then I will write it.

I want to this story to be a different, beginning to twilight. Anyway, Bella moves to forks after she gets raped in Phoenix, she turns out pregnant, and she can't stand the idea of abortion, because of this her mother and Phil are disappointed so Bella decides it's time move in with Charlie, and then I will go on from there of course Edward and the rest of the Cullen's will be in this story once again please tell me if you think it's a good story idea!!!

thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Preface

_I hope you guys enjoy my story, this is my first fanfiction!_

_My chapters will be longer but this is the preface, so I decided that it shouldn't be that long._

_-SmartChic_

**Preface**

**Complicated**

I looked out the airplane window, letting a sigh escape my lips. The sadness clearly displayed on my face. I was moving away from sunny Phoenix. I was moving to Forks, and I detested Forks. Then you might be wondering, why? Why, was I moving to a place that I hated.

If you looked down onto my belly, the growing bump would be part of the reason. If you haven't guessed. The word is _pregnant._ Yes, I Isabella Swan, the definition, of goody- two –shoes, was pregnant. But I am not some 17 year old slut. No, I was raped, and ended up pregnant. You also might be wondering why I didn't get rid of this baby.

For starters the very fact of killing a person, even if they technically aren't _developed_ yet sets shudders to my back. And ever since , this happened to me I don't trust anyone, I don't let anyone even touch me anymore, if someone does by mistake touch me, it brings back the worst of memories, so an abortion was out of the question.

But why did I move? My mother Renee and Phil my step-dad, didn't like my decision to keep this child, whenever they would look at me it was like all they saw was my belly. They didn't get why I would keep, a baby whose father was a rapist. Being around Renee and Phil was depressing, all they ever talked about was the horrible thing I was doing, at this to my depressed state and the crazy emotions of pregnancy, I wasn't a very happy camper.

That's why I left; Charlie never questioned my decision, and was very supportive. Even if he wasn't happy. I knew that in forks I would be much happier there than I was here. That's the reasoning behind, my big decision. And whatever my choices were good or bad, I would deal with them, I looked out my window one last time before I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Two hearts beating slowly in a deep sleep.

**I hope you like it!**

**Please Reveiw!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Home

_Hope you like it!!! _

_Not much happens this chapter but this chapter has to be here. Otherwise it would be confusing if it wasn't Next chapter will be better so please keep reading!_

-smartchic

Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of the plane landing. As I looked out my window I was greeted by the pouring rain drops. I watched as the droplets of rain, slid across the window. I picked up my hand and traced the path that drops made, the window was icy to my touch, but I liked it, it soothed me. It started raining harder and I wasn't able to see anything.

I felt the jostle of the plane as it finally landed in Seattle. I watched as other people unbuckled and started taking there smaller luggage from the compartment above them, the sudden loudness of it all bothered me. I drew my hand to my stomach felt, he movement my baby was making, it brought a slight smile to my lips, once I got past the fact that half my baby was going to resemble my rapist, I enjoyed the fact the I was going to be a mother.

I liked the idea, but there were those instances that I would remember the horrible events that brought me to this state that I would suddenly hate the fact that I was carrying his baby. Those moods past quickly. I let out a surprised gasp as I brought myself back to reality. I was the last one on the plane. I went to get assistance, walking carefully, I was the clumsiest person I knew, and now, _especially_ now I had to very careful, I walked up to a male flight attendant, and asked him to carry my luggage. I wasn't allowed to carry it because the weight wasn't good for my baby. The attendant, quickly went to help me, I told him that I would wait for him inside the airport.

Charlie helped me with the rest of my luggage. Once all that was done, we drove in silence to his and I guess my house. The car ride was a relief. I knew Charlie wouldn't bother me. Pregnant women, were very irritable, I smiled he probably remembered how my mom was when she was pregnant, and knew he should probably stay away. Now that I think of it, I noticed that Charlie was glancing at me anxiously as if expecting me to out burst any second yelling, I coughed to stifle my laugh.

The smile still visible. I smiled even more knowing that Charlie was itching t know why I was smiling, of course he wouldn't ask, he didn't want to risk my _'out burst' _. I watched as the trees went by. All green. Green. I wasn't used to that color, I was used to brown, phoenix, defiantly was brown. We passed through a puddle which splashed all around the cruiser. We finally arrived at home. I saw a big red truck in the driveway.

I looked at Charlie, with obvious confusion in my eyes. "Bells I got you a car." Charlie stated. I sat here staring at him. Charlie looked uncomfortable, by my stare, finally he said. "Do you like it?" he asked anxiously. I smiled. "I love it!" Charlie smiled, liking my response. I walked up to the house slowly, while Charlie grabbed my things. Well actually, I _waddled _to the house. I heard Charlie chuckle. I chose to ignore it.

No need for any arguments tonight. I went straight up to my room telling Charlie that I would unpack on the weekend. After Charlie left my room I sat down on my bed and stared out the window. I seem to do that a lot lately. I set the alarm clock to 6:00 am. I had school tomorrow. Thinking about it just gave me knots what would people think when I showed up at there school, pregnant.

Of course no one would think that I got raped they would automatically think that I got knocked up by my boyfriend and he left me. I looked up at the ceiling fan. Rubbing my stomach. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

_Next chapter Bella goes to school she will meet the Cullen's, I am so sorry that they aren't in the story yet but next chapter for sure_

_And sorry if this chapter was uneventful, but I had have this chapter here, other it wouldn't make sense if she just went right to high school, next chapter will definitely be eventful so keep reading and please review!!!!_

_**I hope this was long enough, Tell me if you think it wasn't I really need to know because I want to keep my readers Please reveiw!! and thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reading!!!**_

**_  
_**


	4. Chapter 4: School

_Hope you liked this chapter it took me forever!!!!!!!! I also made it longer hope it's to your liking!!!!_

smartchic

Chapter 3

I woke up long before, my alarm was supposed to wake me up. I kept breathing nervously. I couldn't't help but be anxious. Sure I have been to new schools before, and _yes_ I have deal with it and lived, but in all those times I went to a new school, never in all my years have I deal with it while pregnant. I swallowed with a loud gulp I felt the moisture on my forehead grow even more. I let out a shaky breath and stood up. I went to the bathroom. A long nice shower should calm me down, If only for a little bit. I slowly undressed. And stepped into the shower.

As I predicted the shower defiantly calmed me down. I thought of other things. I thought of the crib that I had to unpack and assemble this weekend. I picked a color that both a girl baby and boy baby could be seen in. I had no idea which my baby was going to be a girl or boy. I wanted it to be a surprise. Remembering that I was in a shower, I quickly picked up my favorite strawberry shampoo, which was suddenly in the bathroom; Charlie must have unpacked it for me. I smiled at his thoughtfulness. After all the necessary washings I just stood beneath the water, letting the water unknot my tense figure. I held my head up and sighed in relaxation. After I felt the water go cooler I decided that this shower was finished. I stepped out and dried off, and brushed my teeth, with the towel rapped around me (barely covering me up do to my stomach I might add) I head up to my room to find something to wear. I bent down to one of my suitcases, one hand holding my towel firmly on my body.

I rummaged around trying to find something to wear, I found my very comfortable bra and underwear and quickly put it on, then I picked out a black 'pregnant' women shirt as some people would call it.( I called it a baby doll top). Then I took out a pair of jeans. Putting on pants was the hardest thing for my now, when I try t get them on I can't exactly see the buttons and the zippers so I just have to feel around and try to get it right. Once I had my jeans on I pulled on my shirt. Then I just added socks and pair of tennis shoes. I combed my hair. I headed down stairs, when I checked out side I saw that Charlie's cruiser was gone. I made my self and hungry lad of bacon. And eggs. I was starved. All of a sudden I had the weirdest craving I've had since becoming pregnant. _Where is the honey? _I thought. I ate breakfast quickly. I headed back upstairs grabbed my gloves hat, scarf and backpack. Once I had the rest of my attire on I went down stairs. I looked around to where my car keys could be, I saw a note on the fridge that I hadn't noticed before.

_Your car keys are in the mailbox, have a great first day._

_Charlie_

_p.s. don't let anyone get to you Bells be strong._

My eyes lingered on the note taking in the last part of Charlie's note in. All the earlier feelings I had today flooding back. I swallowed. Hard. Hurting my throat. I slowly stepped out side, reaching into the mailbox, I felt around, and felt the key. I pulled it out, holding it in my hand as I made my way to the car. I unlocked the door, and carefully pulled my self up to the seat. Once I closed the door. I sat in the care , looking around the car. Finally, slowly I put the keys in the ignition and started up the car. I turned up the heat. And backed out of my driveway, and made my way to the high school. I made it there in no time I saw that I was the only one their. I checked the time 7:30. I got out of my car. I took a deep breath and walked up to where I was pretty sure the main office was. Nervously I opened the door. I was greeted by warm stuffy air, in small room, that to me resembled the main office. I quick look on the room number, and the title, I was correct. I walked up to a grandmotherly looking woman. Whose eyes were on the computer screen in front of her. She had no Idea that I was there. I stood in front f her for a couple of seconds, I cleared my throat to show her I was there. She glanced up, confusion on her face, noticing I wasn't a student she knew. I smiled kindly at her. Her gaze moved down to my stomach, where her eyes seemed to narrow I could see the disgust in her eyes the revulsion, melting from every bit of her. she composed herself quickly though. with a fake smile she asked me what I needed.

"I'm new here, my name's Isabella Swan I need my schedule." I told trying to hold back the tears that were daring to spill over any second. I didn't tell her that I wanted to be called Bella for short, to me it seemed unnecessary.

"Oh right you're chief swans daughter." she smiled me again. much to forced. she started looking through some papers until she found the one she was looking for.

"There you go. Have your teachers sign this slip right here, and bring it back at the end of the day." With that I was shooed off. I walked out the door. A look of horror ran across my face the high school was pack now. And most of them staring my way.

There were many facial expressions for me to see, but I didn't need any of it. If I wanted to make it throughout the day without crying I had to avid these people as much as I can. As I walk past all these people, I feel like I am walking the walk of shame. "Slut!" I heard a male voice fake cough, I just kept walking my head seeming to lower in embarrassment even more, my step quickened. I felt some one at my side.

A short girl with big curly hair looked at me and smiled. I tentatively smiled back, not sure if she was messing with me or trying t be nice. " Hi! My name's Jessica, you must be Isabella Swan." She told me smiling I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Yeah, that's me but I prefer Bella for short." I answered her.Jessica made small talk with me turns out we had English first hour so we walked together, sure I liked Jessica, but, she could sure talk.

Frankly, she wasn't that interesting to talk to. She mostly talked about herself. She asked questions on occasion, but I could tell she would rather be talking about herself. she was also the only person who talked to me and didn't seem to stare at my stomach. English went by quickly and I had my slip signed. I heard the teacher mutter "Under aged brat" under his breath as I walked away. It stung and I stopped walking immediately, I could feel, my emotions going out of control. I already felt a tear escape my eye. I swiped it off as quickly as I could. Then I proceeded walking. I felt all he whispers around me, as I walked to Spanish, I knew that whatever they were conversing about was, pointed toward me and my obvious pregnancy.

I felt my baby kick in my stomach. Normally it would bring a smile t my full lips, but at this very moment. I felt embarrassment, could the other people tell that her or she moved? I knew I was being paranoid. I sat threw Spanish not listening to a word our teacher as saying. Soon it was lunch

"Hey!" a voiced called from behind me "Oh my!" I drew my hand to my throat in surprise. " Gosh I didn't mean to scare you Bella, I just wanted to know if you would like to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" Jessica asked

" Sure" I replied, glad that I had somewhere to sit. I bought two slices of pizza and soda. I followed Jessica to her table.

"Hey Girl! Want me to be your babies father?" I looked to my right to see a guy smiling at me and looking at me suggestively. Jessica stopped in her tracks shocked at what the guy said to me. "Leave me alone." I tried my best not to sound scared but I had seen that look he had in his eyes before, and my voice failed me.

He laughed and stepped closer to me. I was in shock I couldn't move. Why wasn't I moving. I stared up into his Grey eyes. "Don't touch me." I whispered in fear. But he only stepped closer to me. My heart was beating so quickly. Why wasn't anyone helping me? He grabbed my arm and tugged me toward him. I heard a laugh, from and boy that looked like he as friends with the guy. I panicked up . "Get you hands off of me!" I Yelled tears springing to my eyes. He only pulled me closer.

Why wasn't anyone doing anything to help. I then realized that this was a guy nobody messed with. The boy was gripping my hand hard now, and I could feel the bruises forming. My breathing was at hyperventilation mode, and I was shaking.

"Hey!" an attractive velvety women called. I looked ,up and saw the most beautiful blond standing by my side, though she was a wonder to look at her eye's were so fierce with anger and pure hatred toward this man, that he instantly let go of me and quickly walked away. **( AN: if you already don;t know why Rosalie stood up for Bella was, if you remember in eclipse something like this happened to Rosalie and so this was sort of on a personal level with her.)**

"Thank you." I whispered to her. But she was already gone, I glanced to where she was . She was sitting with the most beautiful people I have seen in my world. I feeling someone pulling on my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I yell. I turn to see who it was. It was Jessica

"Sorry Bella, Lets go sit down and eat play?" Jessica asks with sympathy in her voice. I simply nod and walkover to the table.

When I sit down everyone is quiet. "This is Mike, Angela, Lauren, Tyler, and Eric." Jessica say's pointing to the people as she says their names, breaking the silence.

I nod to each person. It goes quiet again. "So how did you get pregnant?" The girl named Lauren asks me. everyone lets out a gasp. I don't answer .

Finally Jessica says "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." she says quietly.

" No it's okay, I knew someone was going to ask sometime." I say. I then explain my story to them. each person has a look of shock or horror on there faces. When I finish, Jessica brings me into a hug.

"Thanks for telling us Bells, you're going to be okay. I just nod into her shoulder. Then Lauren asks "So how many months are you?" " eight." was my simple answer. "wow" I hear Mike say.

**I hope you enjyed please review, next chapter Bella meets Edward!!!! Thank you for your reveiws and keep reading!!!!  
**


	5. Authors Note: imporant, read!

_Hey sorry this is an Authors note!!!!!_

_I just want to say that I will have another chapter up by either late tonight or late tomorrow, because tomorrow I have play practice and that goes until five then plus all the homework, so you can see why it might be hard for me, but I promise that when I put the chapters up it will either be everyday or every other day._

_Sorry for the typos from the last chapter, I was up late typing it and I guess I didn't look it over very well_

_In fact it brings me to another subject; I am looking for a beta, on my story, to proof read and edit it so it your interested just leave a review with your e-mail address. But I really need whoever the beta is to be able to check there e-mail everyday, because I will send the story over e-mail, and I will not always use the beta, sometimes I will edit my story myself, when I have time. Sorry if I don't have a chapter up by today but I swear I will try!!_

_Thank you for reading my story and keep reading!!!!_

_-smartchic_

**Okay I just want to clear some things up in my story.**

**I decided that Rosalie should help Bella because first off she is a girl, and very gorgeous so it would most likely take his hands off Bella, and I thought that this was sort of on a personal level with Rosalie so that's why she was also there. And I didn't want Edward to meet Bella yet. I have a different situation in mind! **

**Thank you for all your reveiws I am so glad you guys like it, and sorry this isn't a chapter!  
**


	6. Another AN

_Hi! _

_I would like to congradualte... **SuNgLaSsEs-ChI'c** for being my Beta! Sorry for everyone who wanted to be Beta, and didn't get the chance! Please keep reading, I might have my story on here really late tonight, or later tomorrow. I promise, that my spelling mistakes, will be kept minimal, or not even there, I will also try to make my story easier to read for you._

Thank You for reading!

-smartchic


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Edward

_Hey Thank You everyone for your reveiws!!! I hope you like this Chapter!_

_-smartchic_

Chapter 4

Lunch was horrible all in all; I left before the bell rang that was to signal us to class. I walked to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. _Why was I so unlucky? Why did these horrible things happen to me?_ I hadn't noticed it but I was crying. I felt a sob wreck through my body. I tried to compose myself. Each time I did though, my mind would wander to the events that had happened today. I heard the girls' bathroom door open, I thought I would hear at least footsteps but I heard none.

Thinking no one was here, I sniffled and stepped out of the stall quickly.

"A-are you okay?" I heard a musical voice ask.

I looked up to the pixie like girl next to me. " I'm fine." I replied with a smile plastered to my face.

The girl looked at me sympathetically. Wanting to say more probably.

In a sudden realization, I remembered that she was sitting with the beautiful girl who helped me today

"Who was that girl who helped me today?" I asked suddenly.

Her eyes brightened.

"That was my sister Rosalie." The girl said with a smile. By her reaction, I figured that this girl thought highly of what Rosalie did today, I did also.

"Could you thank her for me? I didn't have a chance to do it myself." I admitted.

"Sure" she said so quickly that I didn't even know if she said it. "My name is Alice by the way, Alice Cullen." She told me, smiling. I smiled slightly back at her.

"Oh, I'm Bella Swan, by the way." I added awkwardly, quickly embarrassed that I forgot to introduce myself.

"I know." Was her simple reply.

I stared at her curiously taking in her beauty. After a moment I broke the silence " Well, it was nice to meet you, see you around Alice."

I started walking towards the door she caught up with me quickly "So where are you headed to?"

" Biology." I answered her quietly. why was she talking to me. Not that I didn't mind though "My brother Edward, has biology next too, you might meet him!" Alice squealed clapping her hands, What was so amazing about metting her brother?. "Was he sitting with you guys?" I blurted out, I instantly regretted it, she would probably think I was some freak who had a staring problem.

I internally cursed myself. She laughed. "No, he went out to eat, he should be back though." I thought I could hear the air quotes on 'out'

"So" I asked. "Does he look like your sister Rosalie?"was my pitiful attempt to find more out about this boy, I had no idea why though, I didn't know him, I dismissed the thought as is it was nothing , but deep down I knew it was something.

Alice laughed again. "No, we're all adopted, the other people sitting with us are also adopted to the same family as me." _Wow that's a lot of people._ I thought, shaking my head in disbeleif.

I noticed we had stopped walkingand I abruptly I said that I'd better get to class. Alice just nodded and galloped gracefully off, waving as she furthered away from me.

I was insantly sad again, I had to get through another class, more stares, more rude comments more embarrisment foe me. My face fell as I walked to my locker and grabbed my things. I , to my unfortunate luck was the last one to class, instantly I felt everyone go quiet. My face turned red as all their gazes shifted to me. I bowed my head down refusing to look at anybody. I didn't need to see any of their faces. Faces, that would bring me down.

I waddled slowly up to the teacher. He gruffly told me his namewas Mr. Banner, he wouldn't even look at me. He told me to find an open spot, I looked around and saw that there was only one open spot and it was right next to the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen in my life. My breath caught in my mouth as I looked over. I quickly looked away not wanting to get caught. I was trying to remember to breathe.

"Slut!" I heard someone say too quietly for Mr. Banner to hear, (but I doubt that he would mind).

The rest of the class had heard,and laughed, I noticed that the gorgeous boy and Mike didn't laugh. i almosy smiled but didn't

To my intense hurt surprise I saw Lauren cackling loudly witch I thought, it sueted her well. I was fuming, she _knew_ I was no slut, she knew the story, I let out a sharp breath trying so hard to fight the angry tears. I spun around glared in the direction from where the comment came from. "Hey watch it! Or you'll knock us down." A boy said laughing at his own joke. I swallowed and looked away continuing to my seat. So close to tears.

I sat down. I instantly felt the gorgeous boy stiffen, and move away. I let one angry laugh out. Figures. I felt his gaze on me. I couldn't help but to peek and see if he really was looking at me. I turned to look up at him, his eyes were coal black, and staring at me with confusion, and a hint of anger. Angry at what? I looked away, already knowing that my eyes had betrayed me, I felt the tears roll down my cheek. I didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Are you alright?" I heard a beautiful strained voice ask.

As if it was so much to talk to me. They hurt even more.

"Yes." I answered but my voice cracked.

"I'm Edward, you must be Bella." He stated quickly, looking into my eyes. I looked away. His eyes were so powerful.

"Yes" I said, keeping my eyes averted from his.So this was Edward, The beautiful people I met so far looked different, Edward had beautiful bronze hair, was very pale, and muscular, each person had a different look, but at the same time, they looked the same.

Beautifully gorgeous, and pale skinned. Biology went by with out any more conversing between me and Edward . I had gym next which I wasn't allowed to do while I was pregnant.

I was thinking about Edward still mesmerized by him even though he was no where near.Then I tripped, this was not good, I was panicked I was falling forward at a quick speed, everything going in slow motion in front of my eyes, my stomach was going to hit the ground hard, and the impact would most likley kill my baby, Tears came into my eyes. And I started breathing hard. I was centimeters away from hitting he ground when, suddenly, I felt cool muscular arms, under my arms holding me up, once I was up right, I turned to see who my savior was.

_Edward_.

I almost smiled I felt my hear leap.

Wait a second I barely knew the guy, and he probably had a girlfriend, I mean look at him, and plain girl such as me had no chance at all. He looked worried. "Thank you." I breathed. Looking anywhere but his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned his eyes smoldering mine I almost forgot to breathe. "Yes, I am, Thank you." I said to him, breathless. He nodded and walked away. Leaving me standing Breathless and in shock.

I still felt where Edward had picked me up. He somehow picked me up with out an effort. I flushed, I couldn't imagine how much I weighed, and he still was able to pick me up with out a sound. I groaned. I didn't have anymore classes today, so I decided I would go home early. I walked to the office. I wasn't the only one in there I saw Edward talking to Ms. Cope He sounded like he was flirting, I shuddered, no he wasn't. There was no way. I strained to her what he as saying. " So there's no possible way I can switch sixth period Biology" my heart tore, was he switching because of me?

I knew the answer though I didn't like it. "Jerk" I mumbled fiercely my face hardedning. I was sure Edward didn't hear, I as wrong, He cocked up his head in my direction, And his Eyes widened in horror, "Bella… I'-" "Save it" I muttered trying to make sound like I was angry, but I was hurt, and I couldn't bring my voice to sound angry.

I walked quickly out of the room and to my car. I drove somewhere, but I had no idea where. I just kept driving, no one cared about my feelings no one knew the pain I had to go through, people, were just assuming to much, drawing the wrong conclusion, Tears stung my eyes blurring my vision, but I kept driving I had no idea where I was. I didn't care. I just drove my anger away but by the time I knocked some sense into my self, my car sputtered to a stop, and it was dark very dark. I could hear my deep breathing, and that was all. I was in a deserted area, I felt fear creep up to me causing my breathing to quicken. I saw movement somewhere in the bushes.

**Cliffy!!!! DUN DUN DUN!! I hope you liked this chapter, I enjoyed writting it, Please Reveiw it is VERY apreciated, I love the advice you guys give me! Thanks for reading!**

**-smartchic**


	8. Chapter 8:Am I crazy?

_**New Note November 30, 2007, Okay, I couldn't update yesturday, because I had 2 testes and a ton of homework, And my play practice didn't end until 5:30, counting the time it took me to get home. Also when I put up the last 2 chapters my edidtor didn't edit it, cuz I really wanted to get them up, so don't blame her, Ias promise By tomorrow there will be a chapter up, sorry, oh and remmebered how I promised, to have a chapter, everyday or every other day. I can't d that it's alot of pressure, and I am not getting as good grades as I can, so I need to work on my school, suff, so I promise to update as much as I can don't give up on me!!! Because I WILL update, and sometimes if I am busy not as often but, I AM NOT dropping this story so hang in there!!!**_

**_-smartchic_**

_Thank you EVERYONE , for your wonderful reviews! And thanks for reading!_

_-smartchic_

Chapter 5

Slowly turning my I przhead toward the bushes from where I heard the sound, I searched the forest. Eyes blind and couldn't't seem to adjust to the darkness. My breaths were loud and short, and I could feel my heart pounding faster and faster ever second. My hands fumbled around for the car door, slowly I opened it. I was greeted by the cool air, which stung at my face.

Carefully and quietly, my feet, went to the ground, making no noise as I landed . I felt the echoes of my walking, normally, they wouldn't bother me, but each step I took bringing me closer to the forest was loud at my ears, I don't know what crazy thing had possessed me to head toward the forest , but I was heading there, and wouldn't stop walking. I felt the ardeliene **(is that how you spell it?)** grab me with each step I took.

I saw a flash of red. Fire? No why would there be a fire? Letting out a shallow breath and Trembling from head to toe,( both from the coolness of the night, and the fear, scraping at my body.) My hand reached the bush and pulled it apart. That was when I felt it. I felt a power so huge. It was making me walk deeper into the forest, I wanted, I_ needed_ to stop walking, but my body would not do so. I was lulled deeper into the forest unable to prevent myself from walking. The tug my body felt was going stronger as I went deeper into the forest, as if someone beside me was pushing me. When I stopped, in front of me I saw a red headed gorgeous creature , with red crimson, eyes fully showing the hunger. _For what? _Her face turned deadly, my knee's buckled beneath me. Sending me to the ground. I was on the cold ground, once again unable to move, staring at her eyes, hoping that whatever she was going to do to me, she would do it quickly.

**ALICE POV**

**I was thinking of Bella, Bella was interesting to me, something about this girl was different. Having overheard her story at lunch I was shocked. So many people were drawing the wrong conclusion about her. I felt a huge fury toward whoever did this to her, and that was the frustrating thing. Bella never mentioned his name, she never said if this man was caught, another thing that was puzzled me was the reaction Edward had to Bella wanting to, _kill_ her. I don't know what had stopped him though; I had many visions of Bella dead and Edward staring at Bella trying to wake her up, but knowing she was gone. Jasper stared at me, all the emotions I was feeling were probably a lot for him I smiled at Jasper nervously.Then I heard the door open. Edward walked in, his eyes extra light. I felt my mind close dropping the images in front of me, my eyesight, looking and seeing something else, somewhere else…**

_**A girl was stepping out of her car scared. She looked toward the forest. I watched as she walked to some bushes. Within the bushes I saw a pale face looking at this girl with hunger. My heart almost stopped**__**, oh no, Bella. Bella's head looked up to where the face was but it quickly moved away, Bella only seemed to catch the red of the vampires hair. Bella walked to where vampire was previously hiding; I noticed that by Bella's steps she wasn't moving herself, someone was forcing her. My breathing stopped I watched in horror as the rest of my vision played it's self out. I saw Bella walk further into the forest, the force that was pushing her growing stronger, Bella's eyes were wide with naked fear, all at once Bella dropped to the cold earthy ground, the vampire approaching her…**_

**That was when it ended. ****"Dammit!" I swore loudly, I looked around somehow all my family had appeared, everyone but Edward was staring at me worried, and wondering. "We have to save her!" Edward yelled, his tone icy, and sharp, the expression he wore, would send a human off a bridge. "Edward, go find her. Help her. Make sure she doesn't get hurt." I chocked out. Edward abruptly looked at each family member and headed off to search, his expression still fierce. I talked quickly filling my family in "Bella is going to get attacked, we need to save her, before-"I couldn't finish the sentence Bella was a sweet girl, I liked her, and her baby, she had gone through so much to keep it alive to have it go to waste. "How much trouble can this girl get in?" I heard Rosalie mumble quietly to herself. I yelled in frustration. "Come on! we have to go!" Desperation taking over **

**We all left, running, Rosalie and I in front, sniffing out her scent.**

Bella's Pov.

I felt the presence of her as she, rushed up to me, in seconds. How did she get here so fast? There was an Evil smile on her face, white teeth gleaming. She was advancing toward me, mouth wide open, I braced myself "NO!" I heard a sharp angry voice yell. Suddenly the woman was gone. Who ever yelled had run into her, sending her flying into a tree on impact, which should have made her unconscious. But she showed little pain. I watched in fear. "Stay away!" I heard a loud growl come from my savior. The voice, I know it. _Edward. _I stayed frozen to the ground Breathing hard and shaking uncontrollably. Edward let out a roar, so nasty and menacing that for the first time I saw fear, in the woman's eyes.

Before I could blink she was gone, like she magically disappeared. Edward let out a frustrated growl. I got the feeling that he wanted to go after her. I was still on the ground scared that she might come back. And even worse for me, I was scared for Edward. That in it's self was stupid, but still I felt my self getting up ready to ask if he was hurt, he was next to my in a flash, helping me up. I remembered my self almost falling. My legs, forgetting to hold me up, but Edward caught me around my waist, and pulled me up, we were close to each other. My breath was caught in my throat.

Edward was still holding me up to his side when he asked. "Are you alright?" his worry hit me at full blast.

I wanted to stop thinking like this. I should be avoiding him, after what he did this afternoon, but in these circumstance, when I was so close, to him, his icy body so close to my shivering one . My mind didn't seem to work rationally, Edward was hoping for a response. I just nodded my head trying to say something,but I was unable to speak. I still felt my self shaking and he did too, he instantly let go of me, probably trying to keep me warm, he didn't know all I wanted at the moment was to be close to him.

I stood there unable to talk. I was trying to correct my breathing.

"Bella can you talk to me?" Edward pleaded. Concerned. "Yes" my voice barley came out as a whisper.

Edward heard me. I felt a gust of wind blow. Edward stiffened, and stepped further away from me.I felt the hurt from this afternoon return

"My family is coming and will take you home." Edward choked out. Very tense, his jaw clenched. I felt stupid again and I flushed. He.Did.Not.Care.For.Me. He got even more tense, taking a slow step toward me. It looked like he was fighting a war inside him. After minutes he stepped back, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, Giving up on something

"BELLA! EDWARD?" I heard voices calling Edward opened his eyes and looked toward the direction from where the sound came from. I saw Rosalie and Alice appear, behind them 3 men, and a motherly looking woman appear, all of them gorgeous.

"We hurried up just now, I saw something Edward." Alice said sternly, glancing at me. "Bella?" Alice said as she approached. "Are you okay?" "Don't worry about me." I said quickly. Looking at the ground.

Alice introduced her family to me on the way, back to there car.and I noticed that Edward was helping me around all the things that would surely trip me.

Every time he touched me, my heart raced up, then I felt sad, he shouldn't't have this effect on me. He already proved he didn't like me. The car ride was quiet the events replaying in my head. I had many questions going through my mind. _How did Edward know where to find me, I hadn't made a sound? Or had I? I don't remember. And the speed! How can anyone be so fast, and strong, _My eyes drooped, how far had I driven today?. My head fell on Edwards, cold stony chest. "What 'bout my car?" I slurred sleepily, before everything went black.

_I_ _am actually letting people touch me now._ Was the first thing I thing I thought when I woke up. Surprisingly I was in my bed tucked underneath the blankets. _Did yesterday really happen? I thought._ You might understand why, I didn't believe anything that had happened yesterday. There were lots of things to figure out.

How did this mystery women plan on killing me? All that I remembered was her opening her mouth and advancing toward my neck. Oh God. The only thing that I heard of, that targeted necks for killing, were vampires. I shuddered. There was no way that could be true. Could it? I sat in my bed more confused as ever, half believing, half not. My mind set to work .

Vampires drank people's blood, they couldn't go out during the day, garlic and crosses were bad for them. Prodding my mind, I tried to think of some other things I knew for sure. Vampires were supposed to be seductive, dark, able to draw you in, make you come without thinking. Gasping, I thought about the people able to do that. _The_ _Cullen's._ And what about the force that had me possibly walking to my death. I paced my room. The Woman and the Cullen's all had a similar look, all deathly pale. And.All.Inhumanly.Gorgeous. I was not thinking rationally I thought, shaking my head in disbelief. But heart told me otherwise. I knew deep down, these were, rational thoughts.

There was for sure something not human about the Cullen's and defiantly that woman, but could that non-human thing be vampirism? I focused on characteristics, which were defiantly not human. I thought about Edward what was different about him? His eyes! They changed colors; maybe it was the same for the rest of the Cullen's, and the red eyes. Could that mean something? Grabbing my Toiletries I headed for the bathroom peeking at the clock

6:45 am. I had time before school started. **(And this is sort of from the twilight book; it sounded right to put in)** Three things I knew for sure. The Cullen's had a lot of explaining to do for me today, They were defiantly not _human_. And I was possibly falling in love with someone who might not be human at all, a person that maybe _thirsted_ to drink _my blood_. I was in some deep shit.

**I hoped you liked this chapter, it's slightly longer than my previous chapter, by a couple hundred words! Please review!**

**ask any questions if you are confused on some things.**

**-smartchic :)**


	9. Chapter9: Even more questions

**_Hey to clear some things up Bella has onyl been in forks for her third day, including this chapter. And since Bella wakes up later then charlie she never see's him, and then the night when she ran into the red haired women, Bella got home late, and charlie was sleeping, so that's why he wasn't in the story much, he isn't in this chapter either, but he will, be don't worry, and sorry if my coma'a are bad, I am not so good, with grammer, and I am sory for that, but when I was in elementary school, I learned that coma's are used for pauses, so I use them for pauses and I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO POST, I WAS SICK AND GETTING YELLED AT DURING THIS WEEKEND!!_**

**_-smartchic _**

**_ENJOY!_**

Chapter 6

After this mornings, brain occupation, I noticed that a) I was running late b) I had a week until my due date which put me in an excited and fear fit. I was going to be running more late than usual, because I had to set up an appointment with, a doctor here, to deliver my baby.

Finding number was very easy; Charlie had taped it to the fridge. I shook my head; obviously he was expecting me to hurt myself somehow. After the first couple of rings a woman picked up the phone.

"Hello, Forks Hospital, how may I help you?"

"Hi, my name's Isabella Swan, I would like to set up an appointment, regarding delivery."

I answered her. After muttering a 'hold on' I heard some typing.

"Alright. I have an opening for Dr.Carlisle Cullen today, at 2:30 pm, is that alright for you?"

The woman asked.

"Yes, thank you." I answered greatly relieved.

"Your welcome" Then she hung up.

Cullen I thought, I was glad I got him as my doctor. I had some questions for, him, if Edward or Alice didn't answer the questions I wanted to bombard them with. I went out side slowly. This morning I didn't feel rain, I felt snow. I groaned snow was my enemy, and would always be.

In the car I fumbled with the radio, I turned to a station I wouldn't normally, turn to. This music, was something that was not my style, but the song, made me feel different, it turned the events in my life, to something more, the song made me feel **stronger**, like I could do anything, Driving slowly, I tried to figure, out how I was going to ask the Cullen's if they were vampires without sounding stupid and insane. _Hey I was wondering if you and your family are blood sucking vampires._ I snorted 'yeah, right!'

Then a bell in my head went off, and I immediately, stopped my car. I felt around the neck of my turtle neck shirt, no that won't do, I was stupid possibly, risking my life, but I needed to figure this out! I need the answers. My mind will never be left in peace, if I didn't figure this out. I took a deep breath and set to work, my fingers shaking.

I looked around for a pair of scissors. After checking the passenger, compartment, I found a pair that would do the job. Carefully, I took my sweater off, I felt cold in my tank top, it was pulled up a bit, because of my enormous belly. Hands still shaking, I started cutting the turtle neck part of my sweater off. Trying to make my cut lines even. My breathing got harder with the exciting rush I was getting, maybe I was crazy, maybe, I needed help. But at this moment, I didn't care about my actions. I just needed to be sure, I pulled the sweater on. My neck was very visible, but my hair was in the way. I looked around my car, brows furrowed, in concentration and frustration;

I caught sight, of the sweater material from my shirt. I cut a thin strip, and tied it together, into a hair tie. I put my hair into a bun, leaving some small strands on my face. I looked in my mirror.

I was surprised by my appearance, I actually, looked _beautiful_. My cheeks were rosy, from something; I started up my car in a daze. I was really late, it was already nine. Throughout the day people were looking at me differently.

Jessica complimented me, saying I looked extremely good, today, I thanked her embarrassed, and headed to my next class, at lunch I sat with the same group. Lauren was eyeing me. I saw the wheels clicking in her head.

She gave a quick sneer before she started.

"So Bella how's the baby?" she asked with fake concern pouting her thin dry lips.

I swallowed "Just fine." Suspiciously, I glared at her, where was she getting at?

"So what did happen to him? You know the father, and what's his name?" She smiled.

Everyone was staring me I looked down when I answered.

"Well, he doesn't know about the baby." I cleared my throat and continued.

"In court there wasn't enough evidence to convict him. And the lawyers said it would be better if he and his family didn't know about the baby, the lawyer said, that me having a baby was maybe just an excuse for money, or getting angry about being pregnant. I had to switch schools, so I never saw him again, he was my first boyfriend, his name is Corey." I whispered the last part.

They all started at me. Lauren liked my answer she was just getting started.

"Yeah right, he didn't get convicted because it wasn't true! He probably didn't want to keep that baby! You filed for rape, to get back at him, and now you're keeping his baby because you want an excuse to see him." Lauren yelled excited, thinking she figured it out.

I stared at her. "What?" I was cut off before I could continue.

The rest of the lunch table including Angela and Jessica believed her. They stared at me. "You're not sitting here anymore." Jessica said abruptly. "Go!"

She yelled pointing her finger somewhere. I was shocked. I stood up letting the tears spill, Lauren was laughing like an idiot, the rest of the table was surprised, I raced out of there, and into the bathroom, second day in a row.

I cried, until the bell rang, but not because what Lauren accused me of at lunch, it was because I was remembering Corey. I sobbed at the thought of his name.

**Flashback**

_Corey, was the popular boy everyone wanted to be friends with, who always had a girl by his side, and had many dreaming to be that girl, the girl that was his. I was pretty sure I saw through his charm and that he __wouldn't' be able to get to me. I wasn't in the popular circle, so I didn't have a chance. _

_It was the third__ week of school, and Corey was switching to advanced English, I was in that class, and had the only open seat. That day, I didn't know he was going to be there._

_I didn't know why all the kids were excited. But when Corey walked in I knew why, these people had a chance to be his friend in class, none of these kids, were in Corey's circle. He had to socialize with someone. Corey sat by me. I was very uncomfortable._

_Soon class started, I was bored out of my mind. Doodling a picture of Ms.Grappy (our English te__acher) I started having fun, I made her wear a swimsuit and had her at the pool, everyone was running, falling and screaming as she came through. _

_I let out a loud giggled without even caring. Everyone in class looked at me, Ms.Grappy just glared at me and continued I flushed and look back down at the picture still smiling, that's when I noticed __Corey he was leaning close to me and smiling at my doodle. He looked at me and smiled._

"_What's your name?" was the first thing he said to me, I felt happy he was paying attention to me it was stupid though. _

"_Bella Swan." _

"_Mines Corey" He said. Stretching his hand out to shake mine. _

_He smiled at me again "Pleasure to meet you Bella" He whispered my name, leaning closer into me, until I felt his breathing on my mouth, I just about lost my mind__, he was so close to me, If I leaned a closer inch into him, my lips would meet his._

_Suddenly, I wanted more than anything to kiss him. I stared at him and he stared at me. I looked away __quickly; I probably displayed the face of an idiot. _

_I vowed I wasn't going to look at him the rest of class, of course I wrong, whenever I peeked at him, he was still __smiling._

_Once he caught me staring and mouthed __**'wait for me after class**__' I nodded flushing furiously. The Bell rang and I grabbed my stuff, He was ready before me, and waited. I tried grab my stuff quicker, but it was hard to concentrate with him staring at me._

"_So what do you have now?" he asked _

"_Free period." I answered quietly. _

"_Me too." He asked me to wait for him at his locker as he put his stuff back. Once he was done we went down to my locker we we__re the only people left in the hallways._

_Once I was done I turned around._

_I found him very close to me. Very, very close. "How come I've never seen you before Bella?" Corey whispered. I tried to answer. It was very hard. __I was practically touching him. He looked into my eyes "I don't know" I choked out. He brought his hand up to a loose strand of my hair and pulled it behind my ear. _

_Then slowly as ever, he placed his palm on my cheek, drawing me closer to him. He was searching my __eyes, searching for reluctance, I had none. I stared back. When our lips were barley touching he hesitated, making sure I wanted this. Then his lips at first were on mine softly, then the kiss was more urgent, but amazingly tender. Both his Hands held my face. My hands wrapped around his neck. I was in pure bliss._

_Soon we were a couple, and I was on cloud nine. I was so happy._

_But then came the bad weeks. Corey was a drug addict, and had a very short temper, I would find myself, bruised and under pressure to do drugs, I did the drugs, not wanting __Corey to dump me, I thought I loved him, and I thought he loved me but I was wrong I loved being popular and I loved the way I had many friends now. Then one day we were at a party together, and Corey was high, I somehow, wasn't offered anything. After staying at the party for a little bit more Corey brought me up to a dark room to make out. Everything was normal, at first._

_His__ hand traveled under my shirt. I thought that was all he was going to do, so I didn't mind, but then he unclasped my bra, I stopped him. "No" I whispered. All he did was laugh. Then I was in fear. He wouldn't stop. No matter how much I pleaded and cried. He never once did stop…_

**End of flashback.**

A sob shook me violently. I put my hands up to my face, crying harder. Getting up I washed my face trying to get rid of my tear stained eyes. I walked to my next class, everyone, was staring at me. My eye's looked swollen from crying, I felt like an idiot remembering, I had worked so hard to repress the memories.

I walked into biology. Edward, sitting in the usual spot, staring at me. Looking away sat down. I was in no mood to continue with my plan but, I did anyway, I sat up straight.

Making my neck completely visible. I traced my neck, I didn't make it obvious. I felt Edward instantly go tense as I rubbed the area where my pulse was.

My pulse was fast. Was I right? Why was Edward reacting like this, I looked at him from the corner of my eye's His Eye's were deadly black, then I saw Alice rush into the class staring at Edward in Alarm.

"Sorry, I have to take Edward out of class, He has an appointment." Then very quickly Alice rushed him out of class, staring at me with confused and suspicion.

When Edward was gone. I let out a deep breath, was this my proof?

Did this mean he really _was_ a vampire? Or just… I couldn't think of anything else, Edward looked as if he was ready to pounce, and what about Alice, how she came and took Edward away, did she know, what he was _maybe_ going to do?

And if he was planning to do something what was it? I was confused as ever, my plan was to have my suspicions answered, but it only brought me more questions, and very few answers.

I looked up at the clock, 2:00 pm. I excused my self from class and headed for my appointment with Dr. Cullen.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! PLEASE REVEIW!

-smartchic


	10. Baby

**_Okay I am soo sorry that I didn't update in a while! I feel so bad about it!! I was just so busy with my play and homewrk, plus I got grounded from my computer, so I had to sneak on at night or when my parents weren't home to work on my chapters plus I was reading some other fics, and then editing takes a while, plus it's really annoying to edit. I hope you like this chapter though, took me a while to write!_**

**_Smartchic _**

**_ENJOY!_****_

* * *

_**Chapter 7

I drove to the hospital, slowly, the winter slowly pilling up. I tried to stay attentive to the road but god! It was impossible, my mind was racing to Edward, and he occupied my thoughts constantly never giving me a chance to think of something else. I turned a corner almost skidding off into a tree. Of course he was _all_ I wanted to think of.

Was I obsessed? Sadly the answer was yes. Yes I was obsessed with him. I let out a sad breath. Why could I never get him off my mind?_ Because you like him_. A voice in the back of my mind said. I didn't pay attention to it though.

I almost jumped when I arrived at the entrance. The entrance that I almost missed, because I was thinking about Edward. The Edward that would not leave my mind alone! My face fell, I was to aware of Edward he was the one thing on my mind constantly, and even if I don't want to admit it, I was falling for him, and falling hard.

I was in the waiting area with nothing to do but wait for my appointment to start. I let my mind wander to the one person who had ever been my friend, I missed her, but there was defiantly no way we could ever be friends again. My lips trembled, the tears threatening to spill over. I laughed bitterly. I was crying so often, I was an idiot, who nothing better to do than cry tears, tears that should have been gone for now.

I sighed composing my face. I was not going to cry. Well not now. "Isabella Swan. Dr Cullen is ready to see you." I heard a nurse say, I walked up to her and she motioned for me to follow her. We passed the clean hospital rooms that brought back many memories. I had practically grown up in a hospital. We stopped in front of room 198.

The nurse went in, probably to tell Dr, Cullen that I was here, so I waited outside the door. "Please come in" I heard a velvet voice call.

Just as I was about to walk in, Edward rushed passed me, but before he was gone we made eye contact. I was embarrassed as if I did something wrong, but really I wasn't sure about that.

Edward looked at me his brows furrowed, trying to figure something out, and he had the same look as Alice had, when she took him out of class, as if he were suspicious of something. Edward opened his mouth as if to say something, I listened, but he closed his mouth, in the corner of eye's I saw Edwards hand move up, as if to reach for my face. My heart, thumped quickly. Then he dropped his hand, still staring into my eyes. I wanted to reach up and touch his face, be close to him. He started at me for another second.

Suddenly Edward looked confused unsure. His eye's seemed to get more intense, my knees felt very weak, I felt like I would just drop any second. I knew Edward was fighting that war again the one in his head. His stare looked pained.

He quickly rushed away, leaving me confused and breathless. What had happened? I felt something, something unexplainable. I also felt very, very light headed. I blinked a couple times letting my mind focus. I remembered that I was in a hospital.

I went into room 198. The whole time my mind occupied with thoughts of my encounter with Edward.

* * *

Driving home was a blur. The Snow was in the way, and my stomach was killing me. I felt a huge pain, every 10 minutes or so. Then that pain grew into something more intense. I felt water rush out from underneath me. I heaved out a painfully surprised gasp. 

I cried out in pain. "Fuck!" The pain was killing me. I screeched my car to a stop. I needed a hospital. Then I felt another pain shoot through my stomach. I leaned back into my seat. Holding the sides hard my teeth crunching against each other.

I let a loud screech. Breathing hard and deep.

I knew by now that I was in labor and that the contractions were coming faster, and each time more painfully. I heard the cars behind me honking there horns. Another contraction hit. I screamed. As I quickly as I could I rolled down my window. "Please-" I gasped loudly, I cried in pain as the next contraction came more painfully than the others. I saw someone walk up to my car. I yelled at them in pain to hurry up. This person was a stranger to me. By now I was crying hard from the sharpness of the contractions.

I pointed down t my stomach, barely, but the man noticed and quickly took out his phone and called 911.

"Shit!" I yelled as another came.

My breathing was loud, hard, and angry.

"M'am don't worry, the paramedics are coming."

"I don't fucking need paramedics, when the hospital is a few blocks away you ass hole! I need a doct- crap!"

I yelled as another painful contraction hit me, I was crying my face srunched up in pain. I clutched my stomach, tears blurring my vision, and my screams, nonstop now. Then I felt it, the instinct that told me to push. I pushed.

A woman, probably the mans wife came up to me. I grabbed her hand as she reached for mine I squeezed it. I was having my baby, in my car, in the middle of a blizzard, no doctor, and my jeans still on my body. I saw a Familiar face in the crowd. Carlisle. He was panicked rushing to my car. Edward behind him, in a tow, the same expression. Carlisle, practically broke down my door. "Edward move her to the back of the ambulance." Carlisle said breathlessly. I felt something cold and hard pick me up.

I howled at the pain that another contractions gave off. I was holding something hard, with all my strength, I was vaguely aware of Edward putting me on something soft "Get her pants of, the baby's on the way." I felt my pants slide of quickly.

I heard instructions being called, while I yelled at them to hurry up, swearing non stop from the immense pain I was getting. "Bella! Bella, calm down breath deep breaths!" I heard a velvet voice say to me.

Who ever sad it was worried. I breathed with the man, who was holding my hand. His velvet voice telling me to calm down, "Bella I need you to push, very hard got it? When I count to three push hard."

"1, 2-"

I felt another instinct telling me to push "THREE!" I pushed hard.

I felt myself cry out. I pulled my head back, pushing and yowling.

"Take deep breathes Bella, it's alright." I took a couple f breaths in.

"Bella get ready to push again in a second I see the head."

"One two, THREE!" I pushed so hard. I screamed out loudly my throat hurting me, I didn't even feel the tears anymore they were just there.

"Bella one more push, and I will be able to get this baby out ready…"

But this time Carlisle wasn't able to count to three, I just pushed I needed this over with.

"AHHH!" I yelled as I felt the head come out.

The rest was a mess, there was a lot of yelling, I heard sirens ring, and I felt the ambulance, move. Then I heard the piercing scream of a baby. I let out a weak smile, breathing fiercely.

"Edward cut the ambilicle cord." I heard Carlisle say. Everything was starting to get real fuzzy.

"Bella, you have just given birth to a beautiful baby girl." I smiled weakly. My arms became heavier as someone placed my baby in my arms. She was so beautiful, her face was red and you could see he finest trace of my brown hair.

"Welcome to the world… Elizabeth." I said with a small whisper. I felt Lizzie being taken from me. I let them, they probably had to clean her up. My eye's drooped, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_

* * *

__It seemed like seconds passed, but a loud beeping __monitor making an alarming noise woke me up. I looked around. I was alone .The same alarming noise was coming from the hall. The lights flickered. _

_My breath was caught in my throat. I felt that something was horribly wrong. I felt__ that disappear and sadness was coming. When my mind caught up with me, I found that there was no one in the halls, every thing was turned off. I grabbed my hair with my hand._

_Trying to figure things out. Then the lights went out, emergency lights flickering off and on, giving the creepy hospital feeling. _

_I was trembling__, and in terrible fear. Then motherly instincts that every mother has set me running. I needed to find my baby. _

"_Elizabeth!" I screamed in fear. _

_I needed help I needed to find someone, but the halls were __deserted, everyone was gone. I was crying now. What was wrong? "Elizabeth!" I screamed again and again, going down the wrong halls._

"_Elizabeth!" I called again my vice hoarse and barley audible._

_Just as I was ab__out to pass a room. With glass walls, I stopped; this is where they should be keeping my baby. _

_When I walked in a horrible smell, reached my nose. I stopped short. Shivers running up my arms, my mouth trembling__. All around me I saw mangled infant bodies. Blood everywhere. I screamed clutching me head._

_I __dropped to the floor. Crying hysterically. _

_Shouting something. I wasn't sure what I was saying. _

"_Elizabeth!" I cried. Grabbing at my sides hard, trying to stop this trembling. _

_My eye's traveling, looking for Elizabeth. I almost threw up tears, when I saw her name written on a piece of paper that was __attached to her bed. _

_There was Elizabeth. Her tiny body mangled and broken in __many ways. _

_I __yelled even louder, breaking and rebreaking my voice. My breaths were loud and jaggered. I ran up to my baby, and clutched her to be me, my tears soaking her body, I kissed her head. Clutching her closer and closer, sobbing. _

"_No!" I screamed. "Waked up! Wake up!" I said in a broken voice that was ruled by my uncontrollable sobbing, getting out clear words was s__o hard. I stood there, Elizabeth in my arms. I saw a flash of red, then I screamed, but this time in pain as I was thrown into wall. Elizabeth falling from my clutch…_

"Bella! Bella! It's okay! Elizabeth is okay, stop screaming" said a velvet voice trying to sooth me.

I was sobbing.

"E-Edward?" I asked in between sobs

"Elizabeth, she's…"

"Shhh…" I heard him say; though his voice was comforting I noticed he stayed far away from me.

"Bella Elizabeth is alive, you were just dreaming, nothings wrong, please stop crying." He pleaded to me. My breaths shuddered, slowing down.

"A dream?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes" He breathed. His eyes intense in mine. He looked like he was in pain, hoping for me to be okay. My sobs were slowing down.

"W-where i-is she?" I asked.

"She's in the intensive care unit, Bella." Edward said looking into my eyes with sad sympathy.

"Why?" My voice raised several high octaves, my voice trembling

"Bella." He said.

"Elizabeth has some problems with her heart and lungs." Edward said looking from my eyes to the floor. Clearly uncomfortable. I felt faint. And then I _did_ faint.

* * *

"Bella?" Said a gruffly voice. Bothering me from my sleep.

I let out a deep angry breath. "Yes." I said trying to control my anger.

"Oh god Bella! You have no idea how worried I was." Charlie said concerned. I felt bad about my reaction, to him.

"Hey dad." We sat here in silence. I was trying not to think, trying to be numb. I. Did. Not. Want. To. Remember.

I grinded my teeth together.

"You know Bells, she's going to be alright. There's nothing to worry about. Just a few operations." Charlie said breaking the silence.

I nodded. Tears pooling in my eyes. Charlie hugged me, in a comforting way. I cried into his shoulder.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later.**

I walked up to the intensive care unit slowly, every time I came here, I was overcome, with the hurt and pain, I 'forgot' about during the day.

" Good evening Bella. Elizabeth's doctor would like to talk to you in his office." Said a nurse as I passed her desk.

nodding I headed for Carlisle's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in Bella." I entered. Carlisle, was looking at some papers.

Though I could tell he wasn't really interested in them. He glanced up at me a couple times, each time he looked at my eyes, he averted his gaze back to he papers, and I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Holding my sides I tried not to cry. Then he looked up at me, this time keeping my gaze. He took a deep breath, and continued…

* * *

**_Okay, I know Bella doesn't swear like that, but when people are giving birth, sometimes you act differently, and Bella wanted to get it over with because it was very, very, very painful. Imagine have a baby's body pushing it's way out of you?_**

**_  
Please Review!  
-smartchic_**


	11. Chapter 11: Depression

_**Hey! I am so SORRY, I know I take FOREVER to get my chapters up, and ughhh, I am so sorry, I feel really bad about it! You're probably gonna hate me for this but, I am a slow updater, so updates are probably gonna be coming slowly, a week or less, or even more, I just can't help it. That's the way I am and I feel really bad, I hope you guys will still keep reading! Also I have a very busy life at the moment, so updating is really, hard. Please remember, that I will not drop this story, I am going to finish it! This chapter is NOT read through, I edited the spelling mistakes… I am pretty sure I got them all.**_

_**-smartchic**_

* * *

Chapter 8

**Edwards POV**

Bella was insane. Did she want herself to get killed? When I saw her walk into biology I was s tempted to… I was very frustrated. **I **was about to kill Bella. The Bella who fascinated me so much with her blank mind, and_ everything about her_, I confessed to myself.

To say I was a bit drawn to Bella was an understatement. A huge one at that. I felt so ashamed, at my behavior, how could I ever want to kill Bella? But I still felt suspicious. Did Bella somehow know what we are?

In Biology, I saw-though she was trying to hide it-feel around her neck, touching the one spot, where I could see her pulse visibly moving quickly, taunting me, mesmerizing, telling me to drink her sweet smelling blood, that very second, the monster that I tried so hard to contain, was ready to take an innocent human's life.

I ran into the forest, deep where I could yell without anyone thinking anything of it. I smelt a deer of in the distance and raced towards it, my strength killing it instantly. I bit my teeth into the creature, warm blood racing through my body.

I stalked a couple of more deer. As I ran to Carlisle, I thought about Bella. Bella was beautiful to me. She had this sense about her, which made me curious, I wanted to know more about her. But I had to keep my distance, I couldn't let myself be alone with her, but how I wished I could. So I had to do something, I had to leave forks, I couldn't be anywhere near, anywhere I could kill her. As I approached the hospital I slowed down in fast paced walk. With out even telling the nurses where I was going I walked into the room that Carlisle was in, waiting for his next patient. Carlisle was expecting me, his mind told me so. Alice. I thought.

"Carlisle" I said acknowledging him as I barged through the door.

I paced around the room, gathering my thoughts before I spoke.

"I am leaving for Alaska, tonight, I need to get away, think, just get things together." Carlisle looked hurt.

"Edward" Carlisle said. I wasn't listening to his thoughts, I had learned to control, my gift.

"If you must go, go by all means, but, think about it. Edward, do you really have to leave, why not get accustomed, to what Bella smells like to you, you never know if there is someone else out there like Bella that has the same affect on you." Carlisle said.

I almost shouted, that no one will ever have the same affect Bella does on m, because I don't only lust for her blood, but something much more than, something I can't explain. I was in deep thought;

I did not notice Carlisle telling me of Bella's arrival, until I caught a whiff of her scent. I tensed up, my mouth aching to drink her sweet blood, I stopped breathing, I tried to rush out, but I stopped.

Bella and I were face to face, very close to each other on my standards. I looked into her eyes. I wanted to reach for her face. To at least touch her before I left. I felt my hand move up._ What am I doing?_ I stopped myself. I couldn't touch her. I looked more intensely into her eyes.

What were these feelings that I had for her? A mere human. Why was I so attached to a person, that I barely knew? My heart almost sank, I saw pain in her eyes I don't know from where. I searched her face. There was a lone tear lingering on her face, a human wouldn't have noticed it, but I wasn't human.

Knowing she had cried, hurt me, I didn't want her in pain. I left before, I was going to do anything stupid. I needed to pack, and leave right away, leave Bella behind.

I Felt sadness. Both for leaving my family and leaving Bella. I shook in anger, I couldn't have these feelings for her, they were dangerous, especially if I acted upon, my feelings for Bella like I almost did back at the hospital.

I let my mind forget about Bella, I needed to pack. I looked at the sky and saw I had been out here for at least an hour, and blizzard was forming.

**(AN) I want to stop Edwards POV here because I don't think I write Edward that well, and I don't want you to stop reading, also I don't know how Edward would act, while Bella was giving birth through his mind, and at the hospital, you can just imagine that all for your self, sorry, I am just not as good as writing other peoples POV, though I will occasionally, do it, maybe even full chapters, I don't really know if I am capturing the characters personality's right, also writing through Edward took a while , I wanted to get it right too! Anyway the story will now continue from the cliffy, part Kay? Enjoy!!!)**

* * *

I stared up at Carlisle eyes. My worried expression, making Carlisle even sadder. I was breathing loud and slowly. A few tears had already escaped, my eyes.

"Bella, I as I assume you know, I am hear to talk to you about Elizabeth." Carlisle stated, in a serious tone.

I nodded weakly. Seeing that was the only thing I was able to do at the moment. Carlisle, stopped talking and looked up at me, as if contemplating whether or not he should say this.

"Please, Carlisle. Please just tell me" I choked out, whispering the last few words.

"Bella, there is a big chance the Elizabeth, might not make it." He said staring into eyes, pleading me to understand.

" …and what chance does she have to living" I said, my voice quivering. He looked into my eyes, eyes furrowed together, his expression, pained and sad. He just shook his head.

" So you mean, not much time?" I whisper out.

" Not with the way things are going Bella-" he sighed and continued. " I don't want this Bella, I am doing everything I can, to help her, please believe me. Some things are just laid out this way, and we have no way of fixing things, especially with someone as young as Elizabeth."

My mouthed opened many times, trying to say many things, each time my mouth opened more tears burned my vision, until all I could do was collapse to the ground and cry. My face was covered with my hands, and you could see my shoulders shake every time I would let out a sob.

I wasn't aware of Carlisle picking me of the ground and driving me home in my truck. I just remember Charlie, taking me upstairs when we arrived at the house after Carlisle left. Charlie was mumbling nonsense, telling me everything would be alright. Yeah tight! Everything was different now, and no matter how much I prayed or wished, nothing could save my Elizabeth, just like Carlisle said, Elizabeth was a hopeless case.

I lay in bed not crying, just staring off into space. Making myself learn to be numb, just melt away into nothingness, if I was nothing, I wouldn't have to think, I wouldn't be able to worry about…anything, the more I thought about it, the more appealing nothing seemed to me. If I couldn't feel a thing everything would be perfect, I would know anything, anyone, and I would be… really I didn't know.

I laughed a sad angry laugh, I was being _suicidal_ now. Exactly what I need! Something to make me even _more _messed up!

I cried a lot , and then fell asleep, the dream was the same one, about Elizabeth. The only difference was that I saw part of the face, that belongs to the flash of red. The red hair. _Where have I seen this person before _I thought before I completely went into unconsciousness.

* * *

The weekend was spent, at the hospital, where I would be with Elizabeth, watching as she slowly moved towards death. I read to her, and told her about boys, I told everything I could think of, that she would have learned about in school. I knew she couldn't' understand me, but her being there and alive, was enough. Who really how babies minds' worked, how do people know that infants, toddlers and children, don't understand anything at all, how has it been proven? Their age? How can someone be so sure that age has anything to do with it? For all anyone knows, they could be the world's greatest genius, even though they haven't figured how to work things out?

* * *

Today was the day, I finally had to go back to school, with a week of assignments not done, I had a lot of catching up to do, the incident in the forest forgotten. My mind was constantly on Elizabeth, I didn't care about my surroundings which would explain, the several bruises over my body, from tripping, to bumping into things.

School made me depressed and I walked though it, not paying attention to anything, all the rude remarks, Lauren and Jessica would make, were like a different language to me I didn't care nor did I pay attention anymore.

Loosing the baby weight was easy, for I barley ate anything, and I always walked to the hospital, my truck scared me, I don't know why, but I wasn't able to drive it anymore, I always walked to school, also, in the piling snow. Not caring that I would be sick. Nothing mattered to me more than my baby.

So that's how my months went by, that's how my junior year flew by. And all of a sudden it was 2 weeks until summer. _Some summer_. I thought, while I overheard some freshman exciting about it.

* * *

Today was boring, and I walked into the lunch room not expecting anything to happen, when I happed to look over at the Cullen's. I only saw four people. _Where was Edward_. My heart shuddered, it was a stupid reaction. Alice looked towards me confused, it's as if she heard, me heart. I let out a weak laugh. No human being could hear anyone's heart beat.

"Hey Bella" I heard a quiet voice say behind me I turned around.

It was Angela, and she looked shocked for some reason.

Without thinking I asked. "How come Edward's not here today?" Angela looked happy, I stared at her confused.

" He's been gone for a while Bella, since October." I was really confused.

"I never remember him leaving" I mumble more to myself, then to her.

" How come I didn't notice him gone?" I mumble again to myself.

" Bella, you don't even pay attention, to anyone who talks to you, you haven't since October." I stare at her even more confused. She sees my expression.

" You didn't even know anyone was talking to you, did you?" She whispered softly, I gave a nod.

Angela stared at me concerned. I didn't even care about what she was saying anymore. I felt tears in my eyes. Was it even possible for me to miss him, when we barely knew each other.

I was hyperventilating. "Bella? Are you okay!" Angela yelled startled by my reaction. I shake me head, meaning no. Suddenly I can't breath.

" Angela is looking at me panicked. "Bella! What's wrong!" She yells,. Trying to be useful with her hands, but she does nothing because she _can't_ do anything, her hands move around pointlessly try to figure out what to use them for.

I can fell my oxygen level in my lung almost gone. I point to my throat. "She can't breathe! Someone help!" Angela yells, turning pale.

I feel small pixie like cold hands wrap around my neck, locating a pulse.

"Bella, slow your breathing, concentrate, breathing slowly and calmly" I hear a beautiful voice tell me, and I oblige.

I only think about my breathing, in, out, in, out. I feel, the oxygen return to my body. I stand there pale and in shock. "Bella? Are you alright?"

I nod my head, and mumble thanks, then I walk away. How could Edward being gone, give me such a reaction? I stopped breathing, just because, he wasn't here. Why was I like this? I went to my truck and decided to go home, I knew I would be crying, crying for Edward. And I didn't know why.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I hope you're not disappointed! I tried to make them like there character's would act!!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**-smartchic**_


	12. Chapter 12: Edward

_**I hope you guys like this chapter, I had fun writing it! T clear some things up, I know Edward was gone for a long ime, it was easier for him because he wasn't as close to Bella, and he wanted to clear his head and think and as we all know, Edward really OVER thinks things. As for the baby, she isn't dead, Really Elizabeth is a very week baby, and has breathing problems, Bella really doesn't want to think about it so it's not mentioned much, but things will get clearer as I progress this story, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING REVEIWS! They are so nice, and I like hearing what you want to hear, or what you think of my story, I can't believe I have over a hundred reviews, it makes me so happy!**_

_**-smartchic**_

* * *

Chapter 9

_Home._ I thought that's where I should be going, but I wasn't going anywhere near there, my decision was sudden, I didn't even understand why, I just changed my mind, it was if I was forced, I drove in a direction, that direction was pulling me somehow, I didn't think anything of it.

I just drove, the sky became darker as the rain clouds came closer together, slight drizzling appeared on my windows. I stared out into rain the feeling of emptiness surrounded me, it was weird, that, I felt this way for him, _Edward._ It felt wonderfully dream like saying his name, I whispered it through my lips, it sounded so beautiful.

I stopped my truck on instinct.

I was in a sort of clearing, the ground was brown and wet from the slight drizzling I stepped out of my truck, the rain was a bit cold but I thought nothing of it. I felt a familiar pull. _What did it remind me of?_ I ran my hands threw my now slightly moist hair. I for one reason or another didn't take the dirt path, I took the opposite direction.

I did all of this in a daze, I sighed while carefully walking, watching my step, not wanting to trip on the wet ground., Puddles were appearing here and there, I stepped in them not noticing, I started walking faster, I felt something, I don't know what it was, then I saw it, I was in a beautiful meadow, on a sunny day, it would have looked gorgeous, on a rainy day, it looked depressing but very comforting.

I studied it. I smiled slightly at the sight, it was amazing, I immediately fell in love with this place. Though the ground was wet, I went to the middle of this meadow and sat down, my back was in the direction I had just came from, sitting crossed legged I pulled my hands behind me. I stared at the sky, once actually liking the way the clouds and the rain felt like.

I was in deep thought when I heard the crack of a twig, I instantly became alert, slowly turning my head back, to see who, or what had made that sound. I gasped. I saw Edward standing there staring at me intently his hair was wet from the rain

"Edward?" I asked. Of course it was him, but I couldn't stop myself from making sure. He nodded still staring at me intently, but there was something else, concern…longing? I didn't know. He then smiled at me cocking his head to the side. He looked adorable. He took a step towards me.

"Mind if I join you?" Edward asked hesitantly, gauging my reaction.

I nodded and looked into his eyes. I wanted to smile, I felt very safe and comforted. I held back my smile as best as I could, managing to blush I looked at him from under my lashes, before I averted my gaze to the wet grass beneath me.

I thought I saw Edward crack a smile. He fluidly sat down next to me, he arm brushed against mine, I tensed as I felt a wave of shock course through me, the type of shock that had me craving for more of his touch. He looked at me confused.

"So." I stated suddenly feeling awkward, there was no way Edward felt anything for me. I felt stupid once again, I was still in too deep, who knew how long it would take for me to untangle from him emotionally. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, He was looking at me, his brow furrowed as he took me in, I looked down and blushed.

Edward shook his head in disbelief still looking over me. I was aware that I had gotten quite skinny, I was below the normal weight average, for my height and age, my eye's had bags underneath them. I was tired and depressed.

My baby wasn't getting any better I so desperately wanted my Elizabeth to live, she had been in a critical condition since her birth, on rare occasions, would she smile. My face lifted as I remembered the first time I saw her smile.

" What are you thinking about?"

"Smiling" I answered in a daze. I looked at him and smiled. He gazed over at my face memorizing it.

Then He looked me in the eye, he wore a mask of concentration, he placed his hand under my chin and turned my face upward so I was facing his, more closely, his thumb rubbed my cheek.

"Bella" He whispered. "What happened to you?" his breath blew into my face, he looked concerned, and truly interested.

I looked down away from him, his hand dropping from my face.

"Just sad, I guess" I mumbled quietly to the ground, then turned to look at his face. He looked pained.

"Bella…" Edward whispered shaking his head his eyes bore into mine.

My eyes watered up and a lone tear escaped my eye. Edward watched the tear drop, before he swiped it off my face.

He wound his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My breath hitched as I came in inch before his face

"Don't be sad." He whispered, then slowly and softly his lips met mine, the sensation was breathtaking.

Edwards's lips against mine felt tender and loving I gasped, He pulled away, then grabbed my face in his hands, his thumbs trailing on my cheekbones, and he pulled me closer once again and kissed me. His lips were so tender against mine, he deepened the kiss, arms tightening around my waist I pulled my hands into his hair and pressed myself closer to him.

Once we pulled away arms still wrapped around each other he closed his eyes as he trailed his nose on my jaw line softly, it sent shudders of pleasure through my body, he stopped at my ear "Bella…" he whispered sweetly.

A small smile danced across my lips. I leaned closer his ear "Edward…" I closed my eyes as I said his name. I fell asleep in his arms, to a faint humming, that lulled me deeper into unconsciousness…

OOO

I woke up as I felt myself, laid down on something soft. My eyes opened I was in my room. Edward's face was inches from mine, staring at me sweetly, I felt his hands prying my fingers from his shirt softly. . I was clutching myself to him, unable to let go.

"Bella, you don't expect me to sit here like this, let go of my shirt, I won't leave you" Edward murmured . I blushed and looked down, my fingers letting go of his shirt, he help up my chin with his hand taking in my blush.

"You're absolutely beautiful Isabella Swan, absolutely stunning." Edward said gazing into my eyes as his hand brushed against my cheek.

I unconsciously stopped breathing. Edward smiled "Breath Bella" I took in a large breath of air. I smiled to myself, this was the _second_ time I stopped breathing because of him, today.

I blushed again suddenly realizing Edward was still practically on top of me. He chuckled.

Then Edward was suddenly serious. My brows furrowed. Edward hesitated before speaking.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you, but I really don't know if I should." Edward said . He looked away and sat up, to my intense surprise, he pulled me into his lap.

I looked into his eyes. "Edward, please, you can trust me." He was hesitant at first, slowly I watched him cave in.

"I'm no good for you Bella, you don't know what a danger I am to you." I was confused by his words. Edward sighed.

"Bella, I'm not normal, I'm…" Edward hesitated. "…different." His eyes were pleading with mine. I was surprised, I knew Edward was different, but how different? "How different?" I whispered quickly.

Edward let out a loud breath.

"I'm not human Bella" Edward murmured as he buried his head into his hands. I sucked in a breath.

He looked back into my eyes, he looked so pained. I reached out to caress his face, but he turned away, I tried hiding the hurt, but couldn't mask it.

I awkwardly place my hands in my lap. Edward looked even more pained, " Bella, I am so sorry, " He gently took my hand and placed it on his cheek. When he let go my hand limply fell back into my lap. His pained expression-if even possible-grew more pained, seeing how hurt I was.

"Bell, please forgive, it was just you were so close…I…I almost lost control." He admitted looking down.

"Lost control of what Edward?" I whispered, worried now. What was going on?

"Bella, I'm a vampire." I let out a surprised gasp. My theory , seemed so real, but he had to be joking, the seriousness of his voice told me otherwise.

"You're joking." I said trying to convince myself he was. He shook his head. I waited for the fear to kick in at his words, I waited and waited, but no, nothing I felt something else though… I smiled,. Edward looked confused

"Bella, do you not understand that I could easily, hurt you? That if by accident, I was too rough with you, I could crush you…and kill you?" He whispered the last part. Was he that strong?

"I.Don't.Care." I stated boring my eyes into his. His stare turn ice cold. "How can you not care if I am a monster" His voice was menacing as he threw his hands up. I tried not to look hurt, a tear flew down my cheek. His expression slightly softened.

"Bella…" he whispered. "I could easily kill you, I am dangerous, I should stay away, but the thought of being away from you, _again_ _kills_ me, I don't think I could ever leave you." He said placing his hand on my cheek.

"I don't want you to leave…Edward, I-I think that, I'm-" I hesitated, I loved him completely was head over heals for him, I stared intensely into his eye, and continued. "I'm in love with you." His eyes light now, I noticed, smoldered into mine,

"You love me" He stated in a whisper. He smiled crookedly.

"Bella, " he said into my ear he murmured it again and again. I felt his lips kiss my ear lobe "I love you, so much more than you could ever understand I would give _anything_ up for you. You are the love of my Existence."

My heart beet rapidly, a smile lit up my face, as Edward crashed his lips to mine, this kiss was different from the others, there was urgency and passion in this kiss. To my displeasure, he pulled away too soon, my head was still titled up ,my lips still parted. He placed his hand on my cheek.

"Now I presume you have some questions." Edward said in his velvet soft voice. I did, I had many, but now wasn't the time. I lay back down on my bed, I pulled him with me.

"Will you please stay?" I asked, my eye's drooping heavily, as I fought to stay awake.

"Of course, we'll save your questions for tomorrow, love, you should sleep. " He kissed me sweetly

"G'night" I murmured falling deeper into sleep.

"_Good night my angel. I love you." _I smiled.

OOO

**Alice Pov**

I sat on the love seat with jasper, the rest of our family surrounding us. I was giddy. I had to tell everyone about what I saw. In the corner of my eyes I saw Jasper smiling a wide smile I was confused as to why?

"You know Alice," Jasper murmured his grin still on his face, making him talk weird, I was most defiantly confused.

"I would appreciate, knowing why, _I_ am _absolutely giddy with excitement._" I shook my head, why would he care, he could easily make me feel something else, it didn't' make sense for him to complain.

I was about to point his out to him, but he cut me off. "Alice, I am too overexcited. I cannot concentrate on being empathic at the moment, so please think of something less giddy then what you have on your mind right now, I would like to _feel my own emotions as best as I can._" I bit my lip.

I _couldn't_ think of anything else, it was lodged into my brain. I grumbled, I felt bad, I was making Japer uncomfortable. " Don't feel bad." Jasper said gazing into my eyes smiling. I smiled back. "AHEM" I heard Emmet clearing his throat. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we please get this over with Alice, I'm _busy_." He said glancing at Rose. Rose not wanting to draw attention to their situation a minute ago, didn't look at Emmet. I sighed.

"Well, I am happy to say, Bella knows our secret" I said., this made things a whole lo easier between her and Edward, they would be closer. I knew it would help, thank god, she knew. It was as if a weight was lifted from my shoulders.

I saw a flash of rage in Rose's eye's "And Alice tell me, how in the world did she figure it out?" grinding her teeth together, obviously she was ticked. I shifted on my feet uncomfortable.

"_He_ told her didn't he!" Rosalie growled.

"How could he do this, uprooting our family like this! That human girl, can't be trusted! She will ruin us!" Rose said stomping off, Emmet followed her.

"We can trust her Rose, she won't tell." I said quietly I should have expected this from Rosalie. My vision was tuning out the scene in front of me as it focused on something else

my eye's glazed over…

_I saw Edward running somewhere, he was frantic, he was searching. For what or who I didn't know. I saw Edward tense, as rage over powered him, his face became menacing, he ran toward somewhere…_

The date and time of the vision was set about a year into the future, I hoped this wouldn't happen, Edward didn't seem happy at all, and I felt as if something horrible had happened , making Edward react like he did…

I looked at Jasper, sensing my distress he pulled me close to him. He placed his hand on the back of my neck and rubbed soothing circle into my skin.

**Edward's Pov**

I watched as Bella slept peacefully. She was so beautiful. I felt dawn coming, the sun was in the sky for now, but with my eye's I saw that, some clouds were being blown into our general area.

Today was Monday, I didn't understand why I had to endear the last week of school, but the thought that Bella was going to be there with me, didn't make it as bothersome as it would have been.

I waited an hour or so, before I ran home to change quickly. The tension of the house hit me at full blast as I approached.

I decided to sneak, in very quietly so my family wouldn't hear, I didn't want to explain myself at the moment even though everyone knew I had told Bella.**(A/N in my opinion I think Vampires can sneak, just like humans I mean, We sneak around quietly, so Edward is being extremely quiet , I think it makes sense, and as for the smell their thoughts are really occupied at the moment so they don't notice.)**

After I grabbed a shirt, I ran back to Bella's home, I decided I would change my shirt at her house, I didn't want my family to notice I was there.

I saw Bella was still asleep, when I entered her room. Her hair had covered her face, I moved it out of the way wanting to see her beautiful face, _so soft_, I thought as my hand brushed up against her cheek.

**Bella Pov**

I felt a cold sensation on my cheek it stayed there for a moment before leaving my skin. I opened my eyes, they widened at the sight in front of me.

Edward was taking off his shirt, I saw another held in his hand. Edward was very muscular, and beautiful, I tried to stop my ogling, but I couldn't tear my eyes away, He was too beautiful, I felt my heart speed up. I cursed myself I had a feeling he could hear it.

I was right, just that second he looked at me, _still_ shirtless. He smiled. I blushed fiercely. He smiled wider, clearly amused, I however, was very, embarrassed.

I saw him walk toward me. "Bella, why are you blushing?" I tried to say something coherent, but it was impossible, he lay very close to me, head propped up by his hand.

"You know why." I finally managed to mumble quietly, looking at my hands.

He pulled my face between his hands and kissed me, my hands rested on his chest as I gave in to the kiss. When he pulled away, I closed my eye's instantly, somehow, when ever my eye's were opened they traveled to Edwards exposed chest on there own accord, he chuckled. I felt the weight on my bed lift.

"Bella, you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes, still embarrassed. He chuckled. Thankfully, he had a new shirt on.

Edward shook his head still smiling "Bella, why on earth are you embarrassed." He pulled me out of bed, and wound his arm around my waist facing me towards him. I sighed, even more embarrassed.

He leaned closer and whispered "Bella there's nothing to be embarrassed about, now I think we should stop delaying school, why don't you get ready I will meet you downstairs."

"Okay." I said sighing giving him a quick peck on the lips. Hesitating I asked "You will be there? Downstairs?" I asked I didn't want him leaving. He nodded and left my room. I grabbed my toiletries and went into the bathroom, I stepped into the shower, the warm water, felt hot against my skin, turning it red but I really did care. I thought back to the previous night.

There were no secrets between us. Well I wasn't sure about that, I had no idea if Edward knew about what happened with me, back in Phoenix, I promised myself if he was to ask I would tell him everything. I tried hurrying up my shower; I had al lot to ask Edward, for example, how was Edward able to come out into the sun? 

* * *

_**I Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really like writing it, and it's my longest yet, I know you probably seen longer chapter's but I am glad I wrote more than I normally did for this chapter, it's sort of an accomplishment for me! I hope nothing was rushed I read over it three times, or maube even more, checking it, I seemed like it wasn't rushed to me but tell me what you think, and YAY! I played around with different POV's this chapter… Thank you for reading!**_

_**AN: To explain something, Edward followed Bella because there was another vampire in the woods, that's why Bella was being pulled there, Edward didn't want to worry her, so he didn't mention anything in this chapter, but it will be explained.**_

_**I want to know something, Since Corey doesn't know about the baby, I want to put him in the story more, I want him to figure it out, so I am think maybe I should write something in his Point Of View, Tell me if you think that's a good Idea!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**-smartchic**_


	13. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**!!!VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ DO NOT SKIP THIS!!! **

**Hey! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while and I feel like crap everytime I remember that I have to update but can't because I am so busy! Well this isn't good news for you guys.**

**It'a nothing drasic but it may be a while before you get an update. You see I am writting a book right now, I have actually just started and well I want to finish it this year and send it out to Publication companies.**

** So right now I will be working on my book, but I may be able to update once in a little while, but minf you when and if I update anytime soon the chpaters will probably be small. **

**I really need to concentrate on my book so I am sorry! I hope you guy's aren't too mad at me. I promise when I get the time I will update! Once again sorry! Please Forgive me!**

**-SmartChic**

**If the Publishing people like my book, once I have the title you will be the first to know! I am crossing my fingers I really hope it get's published!**


	14. Chapter 14 WONDERFUL NEWS!

**GOOD NEWS!!!!**

**You remeber the book I am writting? it's not done but guess what? It is going to get published!!!! I sent in some of my book stuff to this company and they called me saying that when I finished writting my book, they would publish it! It's amazing for me!! I can't wait for it to be published! I will not give out any information on my story here so don't ask, I have a friend who is making a website for me once that is done you can check it out, I am sorry about the two stories I have but I promise I will update them so don't worry, even when I am an officail author, I will not neglect the stories untill they're done, and I won't quit writting on fanfiction, it's too darn fun, also I love the critisizm (Spelling???) It help me become a more better writter!**

**-SmartChic**


End file.
